deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ssdmarista/John Hunyadi vs Skanderbeg
John Hunyadi:The white knight of Hungary who protected Europe from the Ottoman Empire Skanderbeg:The Albanian hero who betrayed the Ottomans to save his people Who is Deadliest? ! scope="col"| |- | | |- | | |- | | |} ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Short range:Double ege Sword vs Scimitar:The Double edge sword is well doube edge meaning that it can cut both ways but the Scimitar is curbed witch make it sharper and a better cutter edge:Skanderbeg Mid range:Hungarian Axe vs Ottoman Halberd:The Hungarian axe is a nice and creative weapon but it's nothing when you compare it to the Halberd the Halberd is longer and sharper plus it's a medieval swiss army knife edge:Skanderbeg Long range:Crossbow vs Turkish Bow:the crossbow has a more modern mechanism giving it and edge but the Turkish bow is still a really good and accurate bow despite the fact that is a primitive weapon edge even Special:Hand cannon vs Arquebus:The Hand cannon is a really inaccurate gun especially comparing it with the arquebus the arquebus can shoot further fire faster and reload easier edge:Skanderbeg Taining :Hunyadi:30 Skanderbeg:20 ' ' Brutality:Hunyadi:40 Skanderbeg:50 ' Bravery :Hunyadiy:50 Skanderbeg 70' Xfactor:Edge:Skanderbeg Battle: Somewere in Hungary Hunyadi and his 4 men were guarding a castle.Meanwhile Skanderbeg and 4 of his men wanted to take the castle they saw is guarded so Skanderbeg ordered his men to snipe the guards.The man pulled out his Arquebus and sniped one of the guards killing him instantly.Hunyadi saw this so he ordered his men to fire back.A Hungaria fire upon the Albanian sniper with his hand cannon but it did not do much damage.Then a Crossbowman fired a bolt witch killed the Arquebusier.The man with the handcannon was just reloading his gun when he got shot and killed by an Archer.Hunyadi ordered his men to charge and Skanderbeg ordered the same thing.The 2 sides clashed in melee.One of Hunyadi's men got a handcanon and shot the archer in the back and then started to brutally beat him up with the empty cannon killing him.But later he got killed as well by a Halberd.Hunyadi's last man came up to the Halbedier with a sword and a shield.The Halbedier took his shield away and was prepared to kill him.Hunyadi however ambushed the halbedier with his hungarian axe stabbing him in the back with the pointy tip.The Halbedier survived but he collapsed to the ground and Hunyadi decapitated him.Hunyadi later mounted on horseback and drew his longsword charging at Skanderbeg's last man.The Albanian charged back on foot with his scimitar and got his arm chopped off.Luckily the arm he was holding the scimitar with was not chopped an was his other arm.Hunyadi dismounted and started a duel with him.The Albanian got his hand chopped off and then he was decapitated.Skanderbeg also mounted and charged at Hunyadi's last man.He drew his scimitar and killed the hungarian instantley.The 2 warriors later charged at each other with Skanderbeg knocking hunyadi off his horse.The duel continued on foot.During the duel Skanderbeg took Hunyadi's helmet off with his scimitar.As a response Hunyadi stabbed Skanderbeg in the leg with his sword and later cut his hand off.The duel raged on until finally Skanderbeg managed to decapitate Hunyadi with his scimitar.Skanderbeg cleaned his scimitar of blood and later lift it in the air yelling:,,Ti Shqiperia me jep nder me jep emrin Shqipetar'' Expert's opinion 'Hunyadi may have been better trained but Skanderbeg was fearless Warrior with better weapons ' Category:Blog posts